Firework
by Raina Shadeslayer
Summary: This is the adventures of Chloe Dumbledore and Vivian Reed-Dursely. Two very different girls that meet on their way to Hogwarts. No this is not a Yuri, they're just friends.


FIREWORK

By Chloe L. Cast and Lily Hutchinson

Chapter 1

A Very Interesting Year

Disclaimer: -sighs heavily- We do not own Harry Potter...-cries in corner-

Dumbledore's POV

- I was sitting in my office enjoying some candy of mine and sorting through the letters for the next first year students. I stared at the list, playing with my beard, when I noticed a couple particular names.Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley. Chloe Dumbledore. Vivian Reed-Dursley._ This is going to be a very interesting year, indeed..._

Chloe POV

I stared into the mirror, sighing as I braided my long hair. Giving myself a one-over and deciding that it was as good as it was going to get, I turned around and walked out of my room.

"Chloe! It's time to go shopping!" My mom called up the stairs.

"Coming mom..." I said going down to the kitchen, almost tripping on the last one.

"Dear, do you want to get your hair cut while we are out today?" She asked from the stove.

"I guess, it is kind of getting to be a pain." I said sighing.

"Oh! Before I forget... There is something on the table for you." She turned around to watch my reaction. I walked over to the table and looked at the stack of mail. At the bottom of the pile was a large heavy envelope. I picked it up with a confused expression on my face.

"Mom, what's this?" I asked holding it up.

"That's your letter to Hogwarts!" My mother squealed, as I looked dumbfounded. _Hogwarts? But that's in England? Why wouldn't I go to an American wizarding school? _

"Why?" I asked still confused.

"Well your grandfather is the headmaster there. I thought you would like the experience of going somewhere new..." She said looking slightly saddened.

"I.. I do, but it seems so far away.." I said frowning at the letter.

"It isn't far away if you use magic!" She said happy again. "Come on, after we go shopping we will apparate to London and get your school things. Then we can go to Hogwarts!" She smiled enthusiastically.

"But, we have a week until school starts..." I said smiling at her antics.

"Oh... Yeah... Well then we can explore London and visit some of my old friends!" She said happily, causing me to sigh heavily._ This is going to be an interesting year._

Vivian POV

I was off in a corner, watching Dudley and Harry practically kill each other. A normal day.

"DUDLEY!" Vernon shouted. "Go get the mail!"

"B-b-but... why do I have to? Make Harry get it!" Dudley whined, not moving from his seat on the couch. He loved to watch TV...really stupid shows, too.

Harry jumped out of his seat. "No way! Make Dudley get the mail!"

"Dudley!"

"Harry!"

"Dudley!"

It seemed to go on for hours...well, a few extremely painful seconds.

"Wait." Dudley paused, and everyone stopped to stare at him. Wow. Was he going to say something smart for a change? Everyone wanted to know... the anticipation was unbearable! Dudley turned his big fat head to me. "Vivian can get the mail." Annoyed and unwilling to really argue with them, I rose from my seat and walked towards the front door. Of course, there was the pile of letters on the floor. Two thicker letters caught my eye and I looked at the names, curious to know whom they were for. _Vivian Reed-Dursley. Harry Potter_. We never, ever, ever, EVER get mail, so I thought this was interesting. Not wanting to open it without Harry, I stuffed it in my jeans pocket and hurried back to the living room where the rest of the _lovely _Dursley family and Harry sat.

"Mail." Vernon held out his unnaturally gigantic hand. I placed in it the couple bills that I picked up at the door, and hastily turned around so I could hurry to my room to hide the strange letters.

I moved too quickly, and the letters tumbled out of my pocket. I immediately went for them, but somehow Vernon must have known what they were and dove for it. He snatched them up off the floor, stared at the letters with disgust and then tore them apart.

For the next couple of days, Vernon continued to tear and burn the letters we received. We never had the chance to read them – it seemed that the very fact that the letters came to the house were bad enough.

Getting crazy, Vernon finally decided to hide us all away in a somewhat sinister looking house on a rocky island. It was the weekend of Harry's birthday, and I thought it was a doubly evil gift to him. Taking away the letters and then making us sleep on the floor took out all of the fun for his birthday.

The night progressed, and rain pounded outside. «Happy birthday, Harry,» I whispered to him as I put the finishing touches on the birthday cake we drew on the sandy floor.

That was when a Hagrid came in. He explained everything to us, finally gave us our letters without Vernon taking them away. He called us...wizard and witch. It was strange to hear, but it made sense, I suppose. Harry had found out earlier that he could somehow talk to snakes, and I was delighted to discover that I could transform my appearance – Hagrid told me that I was a Metamorphagus. _Sweet. _He even used his innocent looking umbrella to make Dudley grow a pig's tail. It was highly entertaining. And he even brought _cake!_

Vernon had forbade us to go to - uh, Hogwarts, it was called – but he didn't put much of a fight against Hagrid, even with Vernon's own gigantic size. Hagrid led us out of the house and to his huge _flying _motorcycle.

I couldn't help but thinking as I climbed aboard the motorcycle. _This is going to be an interesting year. _

A/N: Alright, now you must be wondering. "What the heck was that?" Well. I will tell you, as long as you promise not to throw stuff at me. Promise? Okay! My friend Lily is moving, so we decided to put this together. Her writing style is a bit different then mine… So yeah… Anyways! Enjoy!


End file.
